E eu te amo, pode sentir isso agora?
by Pequena Kah
Summary: Em uma noite conturbada Hermione escreve em um diário no Salão Comunal enquanto Ron fala sozinho no Dormitório Masculino. O que acontece quando eles param o que estão fazendo e começam a conversar?


R/H's do mundo! Não me matem! Eu reconheço que ficou terrível! Mas essa é minha primeira R/H. Como quem lê minhas fics já sabe, eu sou DG doente, mas isso não me impede de achar Ron e Hermione a coisa mais fofa do mundo. E como eu estava num dia inspirado eu resolvi fazer essa one-shot.

A musica se chama **On the way home** e eu não sei quem é o dono dela. Eu só a conheço porque o meu idolatrado Renato Russo cantou-a no Acústico MTV.

Não me atirem pedras... prometo fazer melhor da próxima vez...

* * *

**E eu te amo, pode sentir isso agora?**

Algumas pessoas ainda conversavam no Salão Comunal da Grifinória distraídas o bastante para não notarem uma grande e espessa massa de cabelos castanhos jogados sobre uma mesa a um canto próximo a lareira. Hermione estava debruçada sobre sua lição de Runas Antigas que não estava conseguindo terminar e isso estava deixando-a furiosa. Já era arde e aquela lição era para o dia seguinte depois do almoço. Quando ouviu as vozes morrendo em direção aos dormitórios ela levantou a cabeça e olhou desanimada para a lição uma última vez. Prendeu os cabelos num coque frouxo e recostou-se na poltrona, pensando. Ela sempre tinha achado solução para tudo em seus livros. Então por que agora ela não encontrava a solução para o que estava sentindo?

Olhou para baixo e percebeu um caderno dentro da sua mochila que estava no chão. Pegou-o e olhou-o atentamente. "Ok Hermione. Hora de desabafar um pouco..."

**When the dream came**

_Quando o sonho chegou_

**I held my breath with my eyes closed**

_Eu prendi a respiração com meus olhos fechados_

**I went insane,**

_Eu fiquei louco,_

**Like a smoke ring day**

_como um dia do anel de fumaça_

**When the wind blows**

_Quando o ventro sopra..._

"_Novamente hoje eu ouvi que minha inteligência era incrível de pelo menos metade dos professores, ouvi da Gina e do Harry que eu tenho uma cabeça brilhante e tudo o mais... Aí eu me pergunto: De que me adianta tudo isso?"._

_Será que esse meu jeito 'sabe-tudo', mandão e todo certinho fazem de mim uma pessoa chata, insuportável de se conviver? E eu não acho que eu seja tão feia. Posso não ser a garota que faz meia Hogwarts ficar enfeitiçada, mas eu devo ter os meus encantos._

_O que está errado então que ele não me perceba da maneira como eu gostaria? Talvez o excesso de intimidade, confiança, amizade. Mas eu queria que pelo menos uma vez Ron parasse de me ver como a melhor amiga mandona e sabe-tudo e tentasse me analisar de outra forma._

_Gina é otimista. Posso até vê-la agora como se estivesse na minha frente, colocando uma mecha de cabelos vermelhos atrás da orelha e agitando as mãos rapidamente dizendo: "Ah! Não se preocupe com isso Mione, eu tenho fé de que meu irmão não é tão parvo quanto aparenta. Logo ele perceberá você ao lado dele..." – Como se ele não me visse ao seu lado todos os dias._

_Ron não percebe que se eu o censuro para algumas 'aventuras' com o Harry é porque eu tenho medo de que ele possa se encrencar. Se eu me recuso a fazer a sua lição é porque eu quero que ele aprenda realmente a matéria e se saia bem por si só. E que se eu fecho a cara no Três Vassouras quando ele paquera a Madame Rosmerta é porque eu tenho ciúmes! Mas que inferno! É tão difícil entender?_

_Mas é bom que retorne a velha Hermione Granger para o seu livro de Runas Antigas, afinal de que me adianta pensar nisso agora? Por acaso eu chegaria nele e diria: "Então Ron, eu sei que somos amigos desde o nosso primeiro ano aqui, mas eu acabei me apaixonando por você... e daí? Como ficamos?"... Uma idéia estupidamente ridícula..."_

**Now I won't be back till later on**

_Agora eu não voltarei até mais tarde,_

**If I do come back at all**

_Se eu chegar a voltar, de qualquer modo..._

**But** **you know me, and I miss you now.**

_Mas você me conhece, e eu sinto sua falta agora._

Naquele mesmo instante alguém não conseguia pregar os olhos no dormitório masculino. E por ironia do destino Ron estava pensando nas mesmas coisas que sua amiga Hermione no Salão Comunal.

"É o meu temperamento! Só pode ser! Talvez se eu tentasse ser menos... er... menos infantil." – falava consigo mesmo mantendo o tom de voz baixo para que os outros não acordassem.

"Excesso de intimidade? Ah! Impossível que a Mione nunca percebeu que eu gosto dela!"

Passou a mão nervosamente pelos cabelos vermelhos. Tinha em seu colo o presente que Hermione havia lhe dado no último aniversário que particularmente fora o presente mais especial que recebera em sua vida toda. Era um álbum de fotos do trio. Estava aberto numa foto em que o ruivo e Hermione estavam abraçados brincando um com o outro e Harry estava um pouco mais longe, rindo.

"Harry!" – Ron chamou pelo garoto que estava deitado na cama ao lado a sono solto.

"Uhn?..." – Harry respondeu mecanicamente.

"Acha que a Hermione gosta de mim?" – ele perguntou ainda olhando a foto. Agora os dois faziam caretas um para o outro.

"Hein...? Ah, pode ser..." – Harry respondeu num murmúrio sonolento e virou para o lado começando a roncar imediatamente.

"Será mesmo?" – Ron disse mais para si mesmo. Mas Hermione não mostrava sinais de que sentisse mais que amizade por ele.

"Como ela pode ser tão inteligente para os estudos e tão burra em outras coisas? Acho que todos aqueles livros cozinharam o cérebro dela!" – disse com raiva – "Ela não entende que se eu peço para ela fazer minha lição é porque quero estar ao lado dela enquanto ela faz isso. Ou que se eu paquero a Madame Rosmerta no Três Vassouras é porque quero esquecer o fato de que Hermione não dá a mínima pra mim!"

"Dá pra calar a boca e dormir?" – Ron ouviu Neville resmungar do outro lado do quarto. Proferiu um xingamento ao garoto, levantou-se da cama e ganhou a escada para o Salão Comunal.

**In a strange game**

_Em um jogo estranho_

**I saw myself as you knew me**

_Eu me vi como você me conhecia,_

**When the change came,**

_Quando a mudança chegou,_

**And you had a**

_E você teve uma_

**Chance to see through me**

_Oportunidade de me ver por dentro_

Estava tão alterado que quando chegou ao Salão Comunal não percebeu que havia alguém ali ao canto da lareira. Ao ouvir os passos nervosos que se aproximavam Hermione fechou o diário com violência e o guardou na bolsa novamente debruçando-se sobre a sua lição de Runas fingindo fazê-la.

Quando Ron percebeu que era Hermione quem estava ali ele teve um impulso e foi até ela.

"Que bom que você está aqui. Eu estava mesmo precisando falar com você!" – disse se sentando do outro lado da mesa, em frente a ela. Hermione não desviou os olhos de sua lição.

"Diga Ron"

"Er... hum..." – ele percebeu que não havia o que falar para ela. – "Ah seu grande idiota! Vai dizer o que a ela? 'Hermione, sabia que eu estou apaixonado por você? Aliás, eu sou desde que o nosso segundo ano mais ou menos!'" – ele pensou nervoso enquanto ela finalmente ergueu os grandes olhos castanhos para ele.

"Fale de uma vez Ron!" – ela jamais imaginaria o motivo por ele estar ali. – "Problemas com alguma lição?"

Ron detestava quando ela resumia qualquer procura dele por ela em 'problemas com lições'.

"Parece que quem está com problemas com lições aqui é você." – ele disse calmamente apontando para a lição de Runas dela que desde que ele chegara estava sendo rabiscada com a pena por uma Hermione aparentemente nervosa. Ela parou imediatamente de rabiscar o pergaminho e limpou os rabiscos com um aceno da varinha. Olhou para ele. O quadribol tinha feito de Ron um rapaz um pouco mais forte. Sempre fora alto, e agora tinha ombros largos. Os cabelos curtos estavam cada dia mais vermelhos e tinha algumas sardas nas maçãs no rosto e no nariz. Ele também parou um instante para reparar na garota a sua frente. Hermione sempre fora bonita, pelo menos Ron sempre o achara, já que fazia muito tempo que era apaixonado por ela. O coque frouxo que ela havia feito estava começando a ceder e algumas mechas já lhe caíam sobre o rosto ficando na frente dos olhos castanhos e ela as punha atrás da orelha sem muito sucesso visto que os cabelos teimavam em cair nos olhos novamente.

**Though the other side is just the same**

_Embora o outro lado seja exatamente o mesmo,_

**You can tell my dream is real**

_Você pode perceber que meu sonho é real._

**Because I love you, can you see me now.**

_Porque eu te amo, consegue me entender agora?_

Estavam num silencio constrangedor como se esperassem alguma grande brecha para se abrirem um com o outro. Mas Hermione não estava com muita paciência. Poderia simplesmente ficar ali o observando, mas resolveu se levantar e enfiar os livros na bolsa.

"Olha Ron, quando você se lembrar o que veio aqui me dizer você me procure novamente. Amanhã talvez." – Sabia que jamais conquistaria Ron com palavras rudes como aquelas, mas tinha medo de ficar muito tempo sozinha com ele e acabar falando besteiras. Continuou o discurso atropeladamente. – "Porque já está tarde e amanhã nós temos um dia cheio, por isso eu estou indo dormir e..." – Foi interrompida por ele que se levantou bruscamente e agarrou o braço da garota deixando-a com os já grandes olhos castanhos mais arregalados ainda.

"Escuta Mione! Eu não 'esqueci' o que eu vim lhe dizer. Eu só estava procurando uma maneira melhor de dizê-lo, mas você não parece muito disposta a colaborar não é?" – ela viu frustração nos olhos dele. Por uma fração de segundos ela sentiu uma esperança de que ele queria se declarar, mas buscou um fundo de sensatez em sua mente e tentou afogar essa idéia.

"Colaborar? Quer que eu faça o que?"

"Ah eu não sei! Faça qualquer coisa! Seria bom se a principio você parasse de colocar seus livros e lições em primeiro plano por um pequeno instante".

Ficaram em silêncio novamente. Até que Hermione tomou fôlego para rebater.

"Mas se eu deixar as minhas lições eu posso ir mal, e reprovar e..."

"Hermione tenha dó! Qual é o tempo de um instante pra você?"

"Um instante? Depende do que eu irei fazer no tal do instante."

"Ah brilhante dedução!" – ele debochou. – "Esse instante que eu estou te pedindo eu te garanto que não vai fazer você reprovar de ano."

Novamente ela se sentiu esperançosa.

"E em que nós nos ocuparíamos nesse instante que você me pede?" – ela se sentiu que a frase soara um tanto ousada, mas não se importou e continuou encarando-o nos olhos.

Ron sentiu que aquela era a brecha de que ele necessitava, e mesmo que não fosse, não estava se preocupando com isso.

Com a mão que estava livre ele acariciou levemente o rosto da garota a sua frente e puxou-a para mais perto. Ela não resistiu como ele imaginou que ela faria. Ela apenas deixou a mochila que ainda segurava cair no chão aos pés deles. Ele então deslizou a mão pelo braço dela alcançando-lhe a mão, segurou-a e guiou-a até seu próprio pescoço fazendo com que a mão de Hermione ficasse ali. E ficou.

Olhavam-se nos olhos e Ron viu o esboço de um sorriso se formar nos lábios de Hermione que chegava um pouco mais perto dele. Seus narizes já estavam colados, bocas a poucos centímetros uma da outra e foi com grande felicidade que Ron viu Hermione fechar os olhos dando-lhe o sinal que era para beijá-la. E então colou seus lábios nos dela. Ambos esperavam por aquele momento há muito tempo e por isso queriam que ele durasse para sempre. Hermione jamais esqueceria a forma carinhosa com a qual Ron a abraçava e acariciava seus cabelos enquanto lhe beijava. E Ron também não esqueceria a maneira que Hermione se erguia nas pontas dos pés para alcançá-lo e puxava-o pelo colarinho do pijama.

Quando enfim o beijo acabou eles continuaram com as testas coladas, ambos sorrindo bobamente um para o outro. Até que Ron perguntou.

"Quando eu cheguei eu vi que você jogou rapidamente em sua bolsa um pequeno caderno e fingiu estar concentrada na lição. O que tinha naquele caderno?"

Por um momento Hermione se lembrara de tudo o que havia escrito lá. Todas as suas reclamações sobre Ron não notar a sua existência. Riu-se por dentro.

"Aquilo já não importa mais."

"Hum, tudo bem." – ele sorriu e abraçou-a um pouco mais forte.

"Ron?"

"Hum?"

"Como será amanhã?"

"Amanhã? Melhor que hoje, pode ter certeza."

**Though we rush ahead to save our time**

_Embora nos precipitemos adiante para economizar nosso tempo,_

**We are only what we feel**

_Nós somos apenas o que sentimos._

**And I love you, can you feel it now?**

_E eu te amo, pode sentir isso agora?_

No outro dia Ron e Harry desciam para o Salão Principal a fim de tomar o café da manhã. Ron ainda não havia contado a Harry o que havia acontecido na noite anterior por pura falta de tempo. Hermione já estava tomando café e tentava terminar sua lição de Runas Antigas que havia esquecido completamente após o ultimo acontecimento da noite. Quase adivinhou que Ron havia chegado no salão, pois ele mal entrara no local e ela instantaneamente erguera os olhos a fim de vê-lo chegar. Enquanto Harry falava sem parar Ron já havia localizado-a na mesa Grifinória. Quando chegaram à mesa Harry foi interrompido de seu discurso sobre táticas de quadribol por Hermione que se levantara da mesa e abraçara Ron que a enlaçou pela cintura e a ergueu um pouco do chão dando lhe um beijo. Harry ficara parado, aparentemente sem ação.

"Desculpe, mas... eu deixei escapar algum detalhe?"

Os dois olharam para Harry e riram da cara de espanto dele.

"Pode ser que tenha deixado Harry." – Hermione respondeu com o melhor humor que Harry havia visto nela desde que a conhecera.

"Talvez o detalhe de que nós dois, hum, nos amamos. Seria essa a expressão certa cérebro brilhante de Hogwarts, senhorita Hermione Granger?" – Ron perguntou a garota com falsa dúvida.

"É. Eu creio que é isto mesmo, senhor Ronald Weasley."

"Ah claro. Da próxima vez não permitam que eu me perca em meio aos detalhes." – Harry disse, sorrindo agora. Ele sempre soube que veria aquela cena mais cedo ou mais tarde.

* * *

..: Pequena Kah :..


End file.
